Stuck in Forever
by moonhowlerTash
Summary: ONESHOT Inu is stuck in an endless void and has no way to get out. Will he overcome this new predictiment? or will this be his downfall? yea right.


-1Disclaimer: I don't own this anime, cuz if I did Kikyo would still be dead. (sorry Kikyo likers.)

"NOO! INUYASHA!!!" Kagome's voice faded out of my mind and the only thing I could hear was Naraku's sinister laughter.

My world was black; not your ordinary darkness that I could see in but pitch black darkness that seemed to cover all of my senses. I couldn't hear, see, or smell anything. Naraku's laughter had finally faded away and I was thankful but now it was utterly quiet.

I looked off to what I thought was my right and saw light. It was extremely dull compared to what people always said when they described the light in the darkness. I began walking towards it and as I got closer I noticed there was more than one color; blues, purples, reds, greens, and pinks were all swirling together making my head spin.

Once the spinning subsided I noticed that the light was making the whole place light up and now that I could see I took a look around.

Wherever I was, was completely white and empty with no walls, no floor, and no ceiling, there was nothing, that is until I looked behind me. The eyes that locked onto mine sent a cold chill down my spine. Cold lifeless brown orbs that at one point in my life I had loved to look at now made my stomach churn.

But just as suddenly as I had looked into them they disappeared with a giggle that sounded familiar to my ears but at the same time strange to my mind. A sigh interrupted my thoughts about the giggle. I spun around with a start and narrowed my eyes at the sight I saw.

"Oh great it's bad enough I'm stuck in here with the damn human but now I have to deal with the stupid half-breed." The source of the first sigh spoke irritably

"Feh like I want to be in here anymore then you." Another spoke with a bit more irritation then the first.

The first one had his arms crossed while the other seemed to be leaning against the air. I didn't understand how he was doing that but I pushed it to the back of my mind for the moment.

"What the FUCK are you doing out here?" My temper had snapped. Both of them looked at me with a smirk. MY smirk. Those assholes.

"Same thing as you I guess." The first one spoke looking off to the side at the colors of light. The other just pretended to be interested in the colorless ceiling.

OoOoO

"Miroku we can't stay here for very long. The food will run out soon and we will have to leave, but I don't know if she'll go." Sango said as a few tears slid down her red cheeks.

"We'll have to see Sango, but I believe you're right, she wont leave his side." I hugged Sango closer to me and looked off towards where Kagome was. I could barely make out what she was saying but I could hear my best friend's name repeatedly. I looked down at Sango to find her asleep. "Shippo, Kagome wont last long like this. She needs sleep and food. But she won't listen so something must be done."

"But what can we do?" Shippo was trying to keep a brave face, I could tell, but the condition of his seragent mother was cracking that brave façade.

"There's nothing we can do, except to let her come back on her own and when she does we are to never mention Inuyasha again." It hurt to say this but Shippo simply nodded and looked towards Kagome as well.

OoOoO

"Oh Inuyasha…" Tears chocked me again as I thought of my dog boy. I missed him so much that it was funny.

I missed everything about him; his smirk, his eyes, his ears, his temper, everything. There is nothing I don't miss. "God I swear that if you just bring him back I promise that I will never sit him again. Whatever he wants he can have it. I'll never leave for my time again if you just bring him back." The tears came again and this time I felt utterly guilty. I felt as if it was all my fault.

Maybe if I hadn't sat him so much he would still be here.

I don't know what being sat has to do with anything but still.. and maybe if I had stayed here more we could've been done defeating Naraku and this never would've happened. I couldn't handle it anymore and I just laid my head on his bloody chest but all the blood was dry further rubbing in how long he's been dead.

The word echoed through my head like a chant. _Dead_. _Dead_. _Dead_. I'm not sure when it happened but at some point I fell asleep.

The pain I felt carried into my dreams causing horrifyingly, vivid nightmares.

OoOoO

I couldn't take it anymore. Kagome's whimpers were killing me and even though Miroku had told me to stay away from her, he was asleep so it didn't matter what he said at the moment.

I quickly scurried over to where Kagome was sleeping and my heart cracked a little more at the site of Kagome laying on Inuyasha's chest, one hand wrapped around his rosary the other holding his clawed hand tightly as if it was a life line.

Although at this moment it probably is.

I hurried over to her side and climbed in between her and Inuyasha. His body was still just a tiny bit warm but I squashed that thought quickly, Inuyasha was dead and there was no other option. The only reason for the warmth had to be Kagome. She was snuggled so close to Inuyasha that there was barely any room for me, but once I did get between them it was the warmest I had ever been.

It was as if Kagome was giving her warmth to Inuyasha to try and get him to come back.

When Kagome finally noticed there was something else beside her that was moving she wrapped her arm around me and hugged me then went back to holding Inuyasha's hand and rosary. Kagome began to rub the beads in her sleep and I wanted to make her better somehow.

The thought of transforming into Inuyasha came to mind but I figured that would only make it ten times worse, so I just laid there and tried to get back to sleep since Kagome had stopped whimpering.

OoOoO

"How the fuck do we get out of here?!" I ask no one in particular but, of course, my smart-ass youkai form had to speak his mind. He sure did explain where my confidence came from.

"Well, how ever we do get out of here yelling isn't going to help." My human form who was laying of the "ground" with his eyes closed, yawned loudly and looked over at me.

"Plus you're giving me a headache." I glared at him then focused back on my predicament. I don't know how me and my other 2 forms got separated but it's kind of annoying, having them both around me at once. The only other thing that had managed to get into my head was Kagome. Oh God how I missed her.

I wondered if she missed me as much, probably not. And I don't blame her. I was in no way nice to her and never let her go home. I leaned against the air; wow, man did that sound stupid or what? I thought about how she was the only person who had not hated me from the very start, although I had hated her only because I thought she was Kikyo.

Now that I've known her for so long it's impossible for me to mistake her for Kikyo. Kagome is much more beautiful and kind. Her eyes have a fire to them that Kikyo's never did have and never would. Just thinking about her had my heart throbbing painfully in my chest and apparently the other 2 of me thought the same way because once I looked at them their faces were that of sadness.

"How am I going to get back to my Kagome?" My youkai form, human form, and I all asked at the same time. We glared at each other ready to battle it out to see who Kagome really belonged to.

"I might be able to help you with that." The voice had all 3 of us standing in fighting positions. We all glared at him and he in return smirked at us but it wasn't evil. Nonetheless we didn't drop our guards.

"What do you want?" I growled out to the intruder and for once my other two halves were on my side. He was tall and lean and reminded me of my brother in some weird way. His stance was just like Sesshomaru's, way too much confidence for his own good. The smirk on the man's face turned into a smile and he started laughing.

I was stunned and shocked and I think my other sides were too. Out of all our fights none of our enemies had just flat out laughed at us, well not with this kind of laugh, this was real laughter.

"What the fuck are you laughing about?" My youkai form ask baring his fangs, which by the way I did not notice were that huge. I mentally compared the two sets of our fangs and his had to be two maybe three times bigger then mine.

But back to the issue at hand, the man finally stopped laughing and looked at each one of us then focused his attention on me alone.

"Are you the carrier of all three souls?" At first I was a little confused, but then it clicked that he was talking about youkai, human, and half demon me.

I nodded my head still wary of this tall stranger. His eyes were an icy ocean blue color then turned darker the closer to the pupil you got. His hair was a fire red color that you would probably be able to see from space. One of his fangs stuck out of his mouth and his clawed hands were stuffed in his jeans.

I could tell his clothes were from Kagome's time and at that moment a deep pain pulsed through my heart.

What if I never saw her again? I had been such an ass to her before all of this too.

He had a bushy tail that reached the floor and it matched the color of his fire red hair that was up in a high ponytail.

"Well its good to finally meet you Inuyasha." I gave him a weird look and he shook his head. "Oh I'm sorry. I'm Kasai and I'm here to help you get back to your wonderful Kagome." Now this raised my suspicions. How the fuck did he know my Kagome?

"How do you know Kagome?" My human side mouthed my suspicions and I looked at him wondering if he could read my mind.

"That's not important right now. What is important is that you three have messed up the balance between heaven and hell. You," Kasai pointed at my youkai self, "Are to go to hell, for obvious reasons." The youkai me smiled as all his kills ran through his mind and mine but I just grimaced. "And you," Kasai pointed to my human self, "You are to go to heaven for you have a pure heart. Last but not least, you Inuyasha are to go to... no one knows where."

"What? You don't know where I'm supposed to go?" I ask with confusion and a bit of anger, I mean come on he's supposed to know this shit. Right? "What the fuck? How can you not know where someone is supposed to go?" Kasai gave me a look that creeped me out then he looked up at the "ceiling."

"Well there's three of you in one body and each are supposed to go to different places and if we tried to put you where you belong it would spilt your soul in three different parts causing it to be lost forever." The three of us cringed at the weird feeling of our souls being spilt apart.

"So what are you going to do with us?" My human self asked Kasai looking like he actually cared about what would happen to us since this did involve himself. Conceited bastard. Kasai hummed to himself studying the white sky thoughtfully. "Well?" My human form ask again more irritated.

"Well I thought about just leaving you here and letting the soul reapers decide what should be done." He said this carelessly waving at something in the distance. It was long and scaly. It floated around and then locked it's purpleish red eyes on us. My youkai side looked a little nervous about it and that caused me to worry about it. If something bothered my youkai side it was obviously something to worry about. My youkai side growled at it and in return it let out a roar that shook the whole place making us wobble slightly. "But then again, maybe that's a little too harsh, even for you Inuyasha."

OoOoO

"We must go now." Miroku said quietly with a saddened face. I sighed heavily and a few more tears slid down my face.

"I'll try and get her to come back." I walked quietly over to where my best friend was sleeping beside her hanyou. I shook my head sadly and wiped away my tears the best I could. "Kagome?" I spoke quietly and reached down to shake her awake. Her eyes opened and she looked at me with a sad smile.

"Hi Sango." Her voice was hoarse from crying so much and her eyes were red and puffy, the fire that had always resided inside of her chocolate orbs had been extinguished and her tanned flesh now was as pale as Kikyo's. I shuddered a bit but shook it off.

"We need to go." Her eyes grew wide with fear and she looked terrified.

"I won't leave him." She said stubbornly and I sighed as she laid back on Inuyasha with tears streaming down her face again.

"Kilala?" I yelled for my demon cat and where she would normally pounce her way along, lately she just sulked around like everyone else. I walked over to her and whispered in her ear. She transformed half heartedly and I looked at Kagome again. "Kagome we won't leave him, we'll take him with us." Kagome looked at me with a small smile.

"Thank you Sango." She stood up on shaking legs and looked down at him lovingly. "What can I do?"

"Go over by the fire and get some food. Miroku and I will get him situated." I had to be careful about what I said and how I acted about the hanyou on the ground. "Tell Miroku I need him."

OoOoO

For the first time in days I got up and walked. I had barely walked anywhere these past days unless I had to use the bathroom and only then. My stomach felt like it was eating itself inside out. I had never felt this bad in my entire life, and when I thought about how Inuyasha would feel if he knew how much weight I had lost my heart broke a little more.

He would not let this happen. He would go out hunting and force feed me if he had too. Seeing this little scene in my head made me laugh and when I got over to where Miroku and Shippo was I looked at Miroku with that little fake smile on my face.

"Sango needs you." I said with false cheer and I knew he could tell it was false. He walked off to where Sango was and I sat down beside Shippo. He immediately got me a bowl of ramen they had apparently got from my pack and it made me think about Inuyasha.

I wondered if they had ramen where ever he was. A small tear slid down my face and Shippo carefully wiped it off my face. "Thank you Shippo." I choked out and he smiled at me. I started eating the ramen and my stomach cheered, I swear it did. My stomach chose that moment to growl loudly and Shippo looked at it quizzically.

"Kagome why do stomach's growl? Their not demons so what's the purpose?" I laughed. I couldn't help it. The way he tilted his head the way his nose scrunched up a little bit when he asked the question. It was all too funny.

"I really don't know Shippo. But I think it's the way it says it's hungry." He seemed to think about this for a moment before looking at his own stomach and then looking at mine.

"Well yours must be very hungry then." He handed me his bowl of noodles and smiled at me. "You better eat up or your tummy might just eat anything that comes near it. Like me when I sleep next to you." I laughed at him again and began to eat the contents of both bowls of noodles.

When I was finished my stomach felt much better but it hadn't helped my heart at all. I thought about how much Inuyasha loved ramen and that had me thinking about how much I loved him. I started crying again and I could see the guilt flash across Shippo's face.

"Oh Shippo it's not your fault." I pulled him close to me and cried into his hair.

"Kagome it's time to go." I looked up at Sango and saw that Inuyasha was laying on Kilala's back, safely secured by her tail that was holding him there carefully. The image itself had more tears falling from my eyes. I tried to stand up but my knees didn't seem able to hold me. Right when I was about to hit the ground I imaged Inuyasha catching me but I looked up to see Miroku instead.

"Don't worry Kagome we'll get you to Keade's quickly." Miroku picked me up bridal style and I was stiff in his arms. It felt so foreign being in someone else's arms. But while we were walking and I kept taking glances at Inuyasha who was on Kilala's back as she walked beside me I ended up falling into a fitful sleep filled with Inuyasha dreams.

OoOoO

"Inuyasha?" Everyone in the room looked around for the source of the voice.

"Kagome?" I asked in shock. I could feel the tears pricking at the back of my eyes but I bit my tongue as I felt everyone's eyes on me. Kasai sighed heavily.

"Here in lies another problem." We looked at him strangely and he shook his head. "The poor girl doesn't know what to do with herself. She's not eating or sleeping. She'll die soon if this does not stop." Our eyes widened in terror and shock.

"Y-you mean K-kagome might die without me?" I asked with a shaky voice. My youkai form was seemingly freaking out.

"No. No no no. This can't happen. Mate can't die." I blushed darkly at his name for Kagome and he whimpered pitifully and I knew this was bad. If Kagome died, my youkai form would rip everything apart for the rest of eternity. And I wouldn't be much better off.

"She hasn't eaten since the day you died. Actually Shippo may have gotten her to eat some ramen but that's about it, and she hasn't gotten a lot of sleep and when she does it's not very long and its very, umm.. bad. She dreams about your death all the time." I looked at my human and youkai form and their eyes were glazed and filled with guilt. I could only guess mine looked the same.

"What can we do to get back to her?" I asked carefully and my forms looked at me. "We'll do anything." My forms nodded their heads and Kasai sighed.

"Well I'm not exactly sure--" He was cut off by my youkai side's hand wrapping around his throat.

"Listen to me very carefully. If my mate dies all hell will break lose in this fucking place. You will die slowly and painfully. Got it?" Kasai looked at him with unfazed eyes and slowly pried his claws from his own neck.

"Listen youkai, in order to get back to your mate it will take a very long time, and it will be very hard to do this." We all three looked at each other.

"We'll do anything. Just tell us how to get back to our Kagome." I said looking at Kasai as he laughed and clapped his hands. We smirked at the demon before us. Even my human self seemed up to the challenge if he could just have Kagome back.

"Have fun guys." Kasai and his laughter soon faded away and we were left alone with the giant demon.

OoOoO

I woke up feeling groggy and heavy. At first I had no idea where I was and I felt worried. I looked around me and noticed I was in Keade's hut. I looked around and suddenly became panicked. Inuyasha was no where to be found and tears started rolling down my face.

Suddenly I looked off to the side and there he was covered with a blanket that had been in my back pack apparently. I stood up on shaky legs and about fell down. When I had finally thought I had my ground I fell on my ass with a hard "thump". I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and rubbed the hurting spot.

"If Inuyasha was here that never would've happened."

The tears pricked the back of my eyes and I stood up again. I wondered where the others were but pushed it to the back of my mind. I walked over to him and then sat down beside him. I decided I would actually do something today since we were in the village.

I swallowed nervously and began to slowly take off the inner and outer part of the top of Inuyasha's haori. I could feel the blush burning my cheeks but ignored it until they were both completely off.

They were hard from the dried blood and they had a few rips and tears that had yet to fix themselves. "I wonder if those are there because of Inuyasha being..." I choked back a sob and walked out of the hut with one last look at Inuyasha.

OoOoO

The demon before us was dripping dark purple drool on the ground and we jumped back to make sure it didn't burn us. Little black demons began to jump out of the drool and the huge black dog thing before us pointed his head to the sky and howled long and hard. The ground started shaking and an army of black creatures burst from the ground.

Suddenly I didn't know if this thing was a demon.

It reeked of decay and blood. His little followers were surrounding us now. Coming from every direction. Spikes suddenly burst from his body and he seemed to be smiling at us. I could hear my human side take a gulp and I could feel the smirk spreading across my demon side's face.

The white room we were in before seemed to transform, the walls changing to a blueish black color and it seemed to get smaller, the top sinking in on us and the walls coming together. As more drool dripped from the thing's mouth more black creatures appeared, making the room seem that much smaller.

"You guys still up to this?" I asked them without taking my eyes from the black dog. They nodded knowing I would sense it. "This is gonna be one hell of a fight."

I held my breathe as I reached for Tetsusaiga. It pulsed and I pulled it from it's sheathe. I let out my breathe and thanked the gods. My demon form was reading his claws and my human form had his hand up a bluish glow surrounding him. I had no idea what that was but I didn't have time to think about it.

The spikes on its' body suddenly burst from its' body and rained down from the sky. Not quite expecting that we jumped to the side before getting hit.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Kasai sitting in the air watching us. "Asshole." I muttered under my breathe and my demon form glanced at me briefly.

OoOoO

I stared at my reflection in the stream and couldn't believe I looked so bad. Why hadn't anyone said anything. If only Inuyasha was here, he would tell me the truth, but then again I wouldn't look like this if he was here.

I quickly wiped at my eyes and started washing his haori. The water started to turn red from the blood on the garment. The leaves rustled behind me and I turned around slowly.

I wasn't prepared for what I saw behind me and I stumbled back almost falling into the water or at least if he hadn't grabbed my hand and pulled me back making me fall into his chest. I pushed against him angrily and stood with my arms crossed over my chest. His ice blue eyes roamed over my body and I glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" I couldn't keep the venom from entering my voice and he looked at me questionably.

"Something wrong?" He asked taking a step towards me. I took one back and he seemed shocked. "Kagome?" He noticed the bloodied cloth in my hands and he took a quick whiff of the air. A huge grin spread across his face showing off his fangs. "So the mutt face finally got what he deserved." It was more of a statement then a question but it still stung.

"I'm just sorry it wasn't me who finally put the mutt down. Who was it? His brother? Naraku perhaps? The ice bitch? Or no, you didn't finally, did you Kagome? Why that would just make my day." The smile on his face only got wider and with tears streaming down my face that he apparently had not noticed I took out my bow and an arrow.

"Fuck off Koga, you no good piece of shit." He seemed as shocked as me with the words I had just said. I shrugged knowing Inuyasha would be proud of me. The grin on Koga's face was long gone and he shook his head sadly.

"Guess he rubbed off on you before he left. Such a waste of your mouth." A disgusted look must of been on my face because he simply laughed. "You don't have the guts to fire that at me do you Kagome?" I pulled the arrow back farther daring him to say something else insulting to me or Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha wasn't good enough for you." I let the arrow go and Koga was so shocked he only managed to dodge it enough that it hit his shoulder and stuck in it deep. He screamed out in pain and I couldn't help the smile that curved my lips. "You fucking bitch. What the hell is your problem?" I notched another arrow and he turned and ran with his tail literally between his legs.

I turned back around to the stream and went back to cleaning Inuyasha's clothes. I sighed as the water once again turned red. I can't believe I just did that to Koga when I wouldn't let Inuyasha do anything to him.

Why didn't I notice before how much of an ass Koga was to Inuyasha? And all those times I told him to sit for no reason I should have let him kill him. It's my fault that Koga walks all over him.

He was just taking up for himself and I stuck up for Koga. Of all people. How could I? He must feel so betrayed. I sighed heavily and pulled his clothes out of the stream wringing them out as I walked back towards the village. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha."

OoOoO

_'I'm so sorry Inuyasha.'_ Kagome's voice floated through the air breaking my concentration for the moment.

Taking this to it's advantage, one of the black creatures leaped forward, fangs suddenly appearing in it's mouth. I felt the sting in my shoulder as it bit down deeply. The others began to close in but backed away when I swung the Tetsusaiga at the one on my shoulder.

It leaped away from me it's purple tongue licking my blood from it's lips. I cast a glance at my human side to notice he was doing pretty well.

He was shooting blue and red beams at the things as they approached and when there were too many he would expand a barrier thing and they would all go flying into the wall making sickening splat noises. I was thoroughly confused, it looked like he was using some kind of magic.

But I was forced to focus back on the black things as they leaped at me. I knocked a few of them out of the air but they simply got replaced at the front of the line.

My youkai side was fairing much better, a happy kind of smile on his face as his claws sliced through black thing after black thing. Dark blue liquid was surrounding him and splattered his clothes. My human self and I looked about the same. Since the beginning the huge black dog had remained still but now it seemed as though it was tired of being ignored.

It swiped its' paw at us and we were thrown to the wall expecting pain that would never come. "Nice touch."

My human self muttered quietly and me and my youkai self nodded at this diving right back into the fight against the giant black dog that was changing its form as we ran towards it.

The form of the dog faded to that of a tiger. But instead of having flat stripes, he had ones that stuck out from his side as swords, all pointed towards an Inuyasha. The little black creatures began to morph too. Losing the small impish form to change into saber-toothed cats. The room quaked making us almost lose our balance as all of them roared at once.

"Agh come on! Aren't their numbers going to go down at all?" I could hear Kasai laughing up in the air and I rolled my eyes.

"We need to work together." Golden and violet eyes widened in surprise. Had demon me just suggested that?

"Right. So what's the plan?" I locked my eyes on the tiger.

"First human Inu is going to paralyze it. I know you can do that, so don't start. Then I'll go in and slice it to pieces then you go in for the kill with the most powerful wind scar you can make. Got it?" We nodded our heads and went to put the plan into action.

I ran to the tiger's right drawing his attention away from my human form as he shot a yellow jolt at the tiger. Its' body stiffened before freezing its' eyes roaming all over the place. My demon side raced forward slicing it into about 6 pieces that froze in the air the paralysis still in affect.

"Wind Scar!" The pieces disintegrated and along with it the little cats slowly faded away. My human self sat down heavily as Kasai floated down to the ground clapping in a sort of teasing way.

"Very nice job." We all charged at him pissed beyond all reason before a white light swallowed us. "Your free to go home now."

OoOoO

I looked up at the roof and it took my eyes a moment to adjust to any color but white. I felt the sudden impact of two bodies falling into mine and I took in a sharp breathe before slowly sitting up.

'_Where the hell is my shirt?'_

Looking around the hut I noticed with a bit of fear that I was alone. Where was Kagome? Standing up with a bit of difficulty. I walked out of the hut and squinted my eyes to get them used to the brightness. I heard a bowl shatter as it hit the ground and looked over to see Sango with tears rolling down her face.

"What're you starring at? Where's Kagome?" She pointed towards the stream and rubbed her eyes, trying to determine if I was real or not. When she looked up again I was gone.

"Kagome?!"

OoOoO

I couldn't believe that my brain was playing such a cruel trick on me. I could've sworn I just heard Inuyasha calling my name. Shrugging sadly I finished hanging up his shirt feeling better that the blood was now completely removed.

"Kagome!" I turned around my heart in my throat and then I felt it skip a beat the breathe escaping me for a moment.

"Inu.. Inuyasha?" Before I knew what my feet were doing they had raced forward knocking Inuyasha and I to the ground. "I missed you so much. Oh my God. How did you make it back?" I knew I really didn't care at that moment, I just prayed I wouldn't wake up if this was a dream again.

"Are you really back?" My hands moved over his face memorizing it again in my mind.

"I'm pretty sure." I felt kinda bad that I was soaking his chest with my tears but I had a feeling he didn't care since I could feel the few tears he was shedding getting my shoulder wet. "I'm so sorry I left you, and before anything like that ever happens again, I just want to say I," I cocked my head at him curiously, what was he trying to say?

OoOoO

I took a deep breathe. Was I really gonna say what I had wanted to for so long. I just had to, what if next I didn't get a second chance.

"Kagome, I… love you." The words tumbled from my mouth and everything was silent for what seemed like forever. Her lips were on mine suddenly and I returned the kiss before she could pull away.

"You have so much to explain, later on." She laid her head on my chest and I felt my other two sides relax inside of me.

'_**Finally.' **_(Human Inuyasha)

"It's about damn time." (Demon Inuyasha)

'_I agree with you guys for one.' _I thought to myself falling asleep before I knew what I was doing

Note just to explain the human Inu thing, umm well I had to make him be able to fight beside with a rusted retransformed Tetsusaiga or his fists. So I decided to make something up. I hope this sounds ok. Inuyasha's mom had a bit of miko blood in her so when she had Inu it transferred some of it to him. But just his human side. I really hope that makes sense. If it doesn't sorry.

_-Tash_


End file.
